Question Everything
by Metropolis Kid
Summary: Sarah and Cameron meet a VERY strange man. Rated T to be safe. Please Read and Review. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own any material contained within this story. All copyrighted content remains the property of the person, people, or organization that holds the copyright. This story is solely for fun.

Chapter one: The Meeting.

Sarah and Cameron were standing in an alley when a man wearing a purple trench cote walked up to them. His head was downcast, and a large purple hat blocked any view of his face. He asked, "Have you read any good books lately?"

Sarah replied, "Yes, The Catcher in the Rye."

That had been the agreed code phrase. Well, not exactly agreed. Agreed implied that both parties had a choice in the matter. That was not the case here. Sarah had simply gotten a call one day. She picked up the phone and:

"Is this Sarah?"

"Yes. May I ask who's calling?"

"I hear you're looking for the Turk. Is this true?"

"Who is this?"

"Meet me tonight. Nine o'clock. Brickstone and Kennedy. And bring the machine."

"What machine?"

"The terminator you call Cameron. Back to the meeting: I'll ask if you've read any good books lately. You reply, 'Yes, The catcher in the Rye.'"

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Nine o'clock. Don't be late." Click.

The man in purple raised his head. It was blank. (No I don't mean his expression. I mean his face. He didn't have one. At least not one that Sarah could see.) The man in purple tipped his hat. "Pleased to meet you, Sarah Connor."

Sarah thought it was strange that the man knew her real name, although not as strange as the fact that he knew Cameron was a Terminator. However, neither of those things were important right then, only the Turk was. "You said that you had information on the Turk."

"I said no such thing. I only asked if you were looking for it."

"You mean you don't have information on the Turk?"

"I didn't say that. I only said that I didn't say I did."

"So, which is it?"

"Which is what?"

"Do you or do you not have information on the Turk?!"

"Yes."

"Yes you do, or yes you don't?!"

"Yes, I do."

"Well?"

"Well What?"

"Well what is it?!"

"That will come in time. First we have a mission to complete."

(Okay. I know this was a really short chapter. More is on the way. I'm just working hard on another fic right now, and I wanted to get this started before I lost the idea. It just came to me around eleven O'clock. I was thinking of something similar to this for my other story, but it just seemed to work better by itself. Please let me know what you thought. Thanks.

P.S. Do you know who the man in purple is yet? Cause he's not an O.C. I'll give you a hint. He's someone from D.C. Comics. Well, by.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter two: Preparation.

"That will come in time. First we have a mission to complete."

Cameron grabbed the man and pushed him into one of the old brick buildings. "You will give us the information, now."

The man didn't show any signs of fear. He simply said, "Klaatu barada nikto." Cameron's eyes rolled up into her head, then her eye lids closed and her body dropped to the ground.

Sarah was shocked. "What did you do to her?!"

The man was brushing off his purple cote. "I simply used the safe phrase."

Sarah was starting to get annoyed, really annoyed. This guy called her up on the phone, told her to meet him, knew her real name, knew Cameron was a terminator, said he had information on the Turk, didn't give it to them and had now shut Cameron down with just three words. "What safe phrase?!"

The man in purple just replied with the same calm voice he always used. "Every terminator that the resistance reprogrammed was given a safe phrase that would shut it down in case of emergencies. The safe phrase was always the same, and only your son and the reprogrammers knew it."

"So how did you know it?"

"The same way I know everything else, I do my homework. Now to wake up our little machine." The man reached inside his cote and pulled out a stun gun. He stuck it into Cameron's side and held it there. "And a little juice to jumpstart the batteries." Cameron's eye lids fluttered then popped open. She stood up, and the man started to walk out of the alley. Sara and Cameron followed behind him. "Now, are you two ready to start the mission?"

Sara asked, "And what exactly is this mission?"

"We're going to break into a bank."

"A bank!"

"Come on, it's not like you haven't done that before."

Cameron said, "If that is the only way to get information on the Turk, our mission requires that we comply."

Sarah wasn't too thrilled about the idea of breaking into a bank, but Cameron had a point. "All right."

"Excellent. Did you brush your teeth this morning?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

Sarah sighed. "Yes, of course I did."

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of Big Red gum. He turned to Sarah and held out the pack. "Chew on one of these."

Sarah eyed the man strangely but took out a stick of gum. "What? Do I have bad breath or something?"

She unwrapped the gum and was about to pop it into her mouth when the man said, "No. Not the gum, the wrapper."

"You can't be serious. Why would you want me to chew on a gum wrapper?"

"To counteract the effects of the fluoride in the toothpaste."

"Why would you want to counteract the effects of fluoride?"

"Because, fluoride doesn't protect your teeth. It makes them detectable by spy satellite."

"Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?"

"I'd guess about as crazy as a woman ranting about judgment day, a war with machines and time traveling assassination cyborgs. Just because something sounds crazy, that doesn't mean it is. Now chew."

Sarah stared at the man, but eventually popped the gum wrapper into her mouth and started chewing. The man turned to Cameron. "As a terminator, I assume that you don't brush your teeth.

"No. I don't."

The man turned around and continued walking. In a secret government bunker, an automated system lost track of one of its charges.

The man turned a corner and started walking toward a Baskin Robbins. Sarah and Cameron followed. They entered the building. Sarah asked, "Why are we here?"

"That's one of the great questions, isn't it? Why are any of us here?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No. I mean why are we in a Baskin Robbins?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to get some ice cream." The man walked over to the counter. Sarah and Cameron both stared at each other. Even the terminator could tell that there was something wrong with this man. If it wasn't for the fact that he knew so much about them and claimed to have information on the Turk, Sarah would've filed him under nut job and been long gone. Instead she waited for him to get a dish of ice cream, before following him out of the Baskin Robbins.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to eat it?"

"That would be a waste." The man put a plastic cover over the small dish of ice cream and stuffed it into one of his pockets.

Cameron observed that the man spent thirty-five minutes and fifty-one point two seconds leading them through back alleys before stopping.

Sarah asked, "Why did we stop?"

"Because we're here."

Sarah looked around but could see no bank. "Where's the bank?"

"Right in there." The man pointed to a building with the Red Cross symbol on the outside.

(Well, I hope your enjoying the story. Please don't forget to review. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	3. Chapter 3: Aglets and Blood Banks

Aglets and Blood Banks.

"Right in there." The man pointed to a building with the Red Cross symbol on the outside.

Sarah said, "I thought we were breaking into a bank."

"We are, a blood bank."

"Why are we breaking into a blood bank?"

"Why do people usually break into places?"

Cameron answered, "The most common motivation for breaking and entering is theft."

"There you go."

Sarah asked, "Wait, we're going to steal blood?!"

The man replied, "Of course not. That would be ghoulish. We're just after some records." The man pulled out a switch blade and handed it to Sarah.

"What's this for?"

"Before we go in, you two need to cut off your aglets."

"Cut off our what?"

Cameron replied, "Aglet is the name for the plastic tips of shoelaces."

Sarah turned to the terminator. "How do you know that?"

Cameron replied, "Thirteen days ago, from four to five AM, I watched a discovery channel documentary on the history of shoelaces." Sarah was still staring at the terminator. Cameron added, "I don't sleep."

Sarah turned back to the man in purple and was about to ask why he wanted her to cut off the tips of her shoelaces. Then she remembered the man's explanation as to why she should chew on a gum wrapper. Sarah decided that she didn't really want to know the reason behind the man's latest request. She stared down at his shoes. There were no aglets at the ends of the laces. Sarah bent down and cut off her aglets. She handed the knife to Cameron, and she did the same.

Cameron handed the knife back to the man in purple. "Okay, now we're ready. The terminator will go in first. Sarah and I will follow three minutes latter."

Cameron left Sarah and the man. She walked into the Red Cross building and was quickly attacked by two of the employees. Sarah observed that they seemed to be giving Cameron a little trouble. They were moving quickly and Cameron was unable to get a good grip on either of them. She did manage to land a number of blows which sent the employees flying, but they were quick to get back up and resume fighting.

Sarah found Cameron's difficulty strange. Cameron would have normally just snapped their necks and continued on. Sarah looked over at the man in purple. She intended to question him as to why the employees were so strong; but when she looked over, she saw that the man had pulled a bundle out from behind a nearby dumpster. He was unwrapping it and Sarah saw that it contained a Crucifix, clover of garlic and a number of wooden stakes.

Now Sarah was no horror movie fan. Her normal life was too close to a horror movie for her to feel the need to watch any, but even she could recognize the items common theme. "Oh, don't tell me that those men are vampires!"

"Don't you know who runs the Red Cross? I mean who really runs it?"

"You cant be serious!"

"Can you think of a better job for a vampire? Hundreds of thousands of humans willingly giving up their blood each day."

"But it's all accounted for. Doesn't anyone notice when the blood goes missing?"

"You're so naive. The people who collect the blood aren't people at all. They're the vampire's familiars. They only record sixty percent of what they take in."

"So that's what we're going to steal, records that link the Red Cross with vampires?"

"Don't be ridicules. I already know about that connection. The records we're after are on someone who donated."

"Why?"

The man handed Sarah the clover of garlic and two of the stakes. "Because the blood had unusual properties."

"What kind of unusual properties?"

"I don't know. All I was able to find out was that the vampire who tried to drink it turned to dust. The report should have more information. That's why we're going to steal it."

"So you're some kind of vampire hunter, and you're looking for a new weapon?"

"Of course not. This blood could simply be one more piece of the puzzle."

"What puzzle?!"

"The one that **They **don't want you to know exists."

"And who are **They**?"

"**That is the question**. Now, I think that your terminator has sufficiently tired out the guards. It's time for us to go in."

(Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter three. Please don't forget to send reviews. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Answers

Questions and Answers

"**That is the question**. Now, I think that your terminator has sufficiently tired out the guards. It's time for us to go in."

Cameron had indeed tired out the guards. She'd even managed to break their necks. However, the vampires were beginning to recover, even from these injuries. So when Sarah and the man in purple entered, they moved quickly to drive a wooden stake into each of the vampires' hearts. As the wooden stakes penetrated the chest cavity, the Vampires' skin and other organs evaporated into dust. All that remained were their skeletons.

Sarah was about to remove the stake from the corpse of her vampire, when the man in purple spoke. "You don't want to do that."

"Why not?"

"They'll regenerate."

"What? Aren't stakes suppose to kill vampires?"

"How do you kill something that's already dead? The stakes have varying levels of effectiveness based on what bloodline the vampires are from. If you spear a vampire and it's entire body turns to dust, you can pick up your stake and continue on. However, if their skeleton remains and you take the stake out, their bodies will regenerate."

"Wait, I thought you said that you weren't a vampire hunter."

"I'm not."

"Then how do you know so much about them?"

"As I've said before, I do my home work."

The trio continued through the building, dispatching vampire employees as they went. They used the same tactics. Cameron would fight the vamps while Sarah and the man in purple hung back and used the garlic and Crucifix to keep the vamp away. Once Cameron tired the vamps out enough, Sarah and the man in purple would come in and finish them off. Eventually the group reached a large metal safe room.

The man in purple said, "We're here."

Sarah looked at the safe. "There's no way we're getting through that."

Cameron did a structural analyses and concurred. "It would take me several hours to break into this safe. By then, the authorities are sure to have become involved."

Sarah asked, "Why would a blood bank have so much security?"

The man in purple answered. "To a vampire, blood is more precious than gold. They tend to protect their hordes very well. However, this will not be a problem. We've come prepared."

"What, you've got ten pounds of C4 in that coat of yours?"

"Nah, to loud." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out the dish of ice cream he purchased from the Baskin Robbins.

Cameron said, "I really don't think that this is an appropriate time for frozen desserts."

"On the contrary, this is the perfect time." The man took the cover off and dipped two fingers inside the dish. He scooped out some of the nearly melted ice cream and began to spread it on the metal safe room.

Before Sarah and Cameron's eyes the reinforced steel, that the ice cream came in contact with turned, to liquid and dripped to the floor. Sarah exclaimed, "What is that stuff?!"

"The thirty-second flavor is a stabilizing catalyst. It melts metal at the point of contact, no heat build up. If you wanted to, you could even eat the stuff. Although, I wouldn't recommend it. There's a reason that they keep the thirty-second flavour a secret. It tastes like old fish." By the time the man was finished his explanation, he had created an outline around a human sized section of the steel. The man turned to Cameron and cleared his throat. "If you would be so kind."

Cameron looked at the man, then at the out line. She gave it a single solid punch, and the steel flew inward. The man tipped his hat at Cameron and entered the vault. Sarah and Cameron followed.

The man snaked his way in between isle of chilled and powdered blood. He seemed to know right where he was headed. Cameron observed that it took them one minute and thirteen point twenty-seven seconds to reach a series of filling cabinets. The man opened up the second draw of the third cabinet and thumbed through the files. "Let's see. Ah, here it is, right under BFM." The man took the folder out.

Cameron asked, "BFM?"

The man answered, "It stands for Big Freaken Mess. **They **use it often."

"Who's they?"

"**That is the Question**."

Cameron cocked her head to the side. "You mean you don't know?"

"Not yet."

Cameron righted her head. "Oh, thank you for explaining."

The man tilted his hat again. "Anytime." He opened the folder and removed a small camera from his pocket. Before pocketing the camera again, the man took several photos of the folder's contents. He placed the folder back where he got it. Then he proceeded to exit the vault and make his way back out of the building. Sarah and Cameron followed.

As they passed the bodies of the vampires, Sarah pointed to one and asked, "What about them?"

The man replied, "Leave them."

"But you said that they'll regenerate if someone removes the stakes?"

"Yes, and someone will. When the day shift starts, the dhampirs will see the bodies. They'll drag them into a backroom; and before they leave tomorrow night, they'll remove the stakes from their full blooded vampire brethren."

"Then shouldn't we come up with a more permanent solution?"

"Why? As I said, I'm not a vampire hunter. Even if I was, these vampires aren't really hurting anyone. They've found a fairly civilized way the coexist with our kind. Besides, we don't want to alter history too much. Your son will need them in the future."

"WHAT?!"

This time it was Cameron who answered. "In the future several groups of vampires take in human survivors. If it wasn't for this, Skynet would have been able to eliminate humanity before John could organize any considerable resistance force."

"Why would the vampires shelter humans?"

"For their blood, of course. If they hadn't, your kind would've been terminated and their food supply would've become extinct. Vampires can't feed on our synthetic blood. At least, not for prolonged periods. So, the human survivors and vampires formed a symbiotic relationship. The vampires would protect the humans, and the humans would donate blood to keep the vampires feed."

"And you never mentioned this because?"

Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "It didn't seem relative."

"What do you mean, 'It didn't seem relative'?! What else are you holding back?! What else doesn't seem relative?! Do we team up with aliens too."

The man in purple cut in. "That's the problem with questions. The answers always seem to lead to more questions. You should quit while you're ahead. You don't want your life to become like mine. Trust me."

Sarah thought about everything that she'd been through that night and decided that the man had a point. She was much happier before she learned about any of this. In fact as Sarah thought back, she realized that the happiest time in her life was back when she was working in the bar. It was back before she got involved with any of the whole terminator mess. Sarah decided that maybe ignorance truly was bliss. She had to stop Skynet. She had to do it not just for humanity, but for her son. However, she did not have to concern herself with anything that she had discovered tonight. She could simply focus on finding the Turk. Sarah turned back to the man in purple. "About the Turk."

"Once we're out of the building." Sarah and Cameron continued to follow the man until they exited the building. Then the man turned around and reached into an inside pocket. He pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to Sarah. "The Turk is at this location, but you better movie quickly. I hear that Sarkission is close to closing a deal on it." With a finale tilt of his hat, the man in purple turned back around and started walking away."

Sarah called after him, "Wait, who are you?"

The man stopped for a moment and replied, "They call me the Question." And with that finale answer, the man turned a corner and disappeared.

(Well I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry that it took me so long to finish this. I've been on vacation. So, I haven't been writing as much. Anyway, what did you think of the ending? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.

Have a good day, and God bless.

Metropolis Kid.)


End file.
